Electromagnetic investigation tools are often used to take measurements at points along the length of a borehole in an earth formation. Wells in formations are commonly reinforced with casings that prevent the wells from collapsing. However, forces applied by the formation may cause the casing to bend, buckle, or otherwise deform. Where the deformation results in a significant misalignment of the well axis, the production that can be gained from the well can may be partially or completely lost. In either case, additional time and expense is necessary to repair or replace the well.
The ability to detect an early stage of deformation would allow for changes in production practices and remedial action.